Why do we look so alike?
by Mrs Lestrange Riddle Snape
Summary: Sirius/James Harry and Draco are staying with Sirius and Lupin in Grimmauld Place. Harry asks Sirius why they look so alike which leads into Sirius telling a story about his past.


**********Hey guys this is my new fanfiction, i hope you like it as much as the last, please review, favourite and follow so i know if you like it.**

**********this is a James/Sirius fanfic if you don't like don't read**

**********Disclaimer:I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters they all belong to J. **

**********Hope you enjoy**

**********-****ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ****-**

**Chapter one- The truth**

**Sirius' POV**

Lunch time was always loud in Grimmauld place after Hogwarts finished for the summer. Sitting round the table was 5 totally different people, on his left sat his godson Harry Potter and on his right was his pregnant fiancé Remus Lupin. Next to Harry, screaming her head off was Amber, Harry and Draco's 1 year old daughter she was refusing her baby food as usual, opposite her sat her other father Draco Malfoy, who looked half asleep as he ate his stew. They just looked like a normal family to outsiders and muggles but to the people who knew them thought they looked like a bad mix of people. It was a site to see, a hero, his child, his boyfriend, a pregnant werewolf and an animagus all sat round the same old musty table. Amber was crying louder, she probably got that from Draco, Harry hardly ever cried Sirius thought, Harry picked her up cradling her in his arms. He hummed a lullaby to Amber sending her into a deep sleep so he took her upstairs to put her in her crib. Once Harry had left Sirius turned to Draco,

'How come you're not helping Draco?' Sirius said trying to sound polite, he would put up with the Slytherin as long as he made Harry happy.

'I'm on night duty, we swap every couple of days' Draco said yawning still staring at the stew.

'Oh right, that's fine but I don't want you making Harry do all the work' Sirius said looking at the pale boy next to Remus.

'I won't, I don't want him to overdo himself either' Draco replied.

'That's good to hear, Remus are you alright you look a bit tired' Sirius asked concerned at seeing bags under Remus' eyes.

'I am a little, this little chap kept me up, so I came down here and sat infront of the fire,' Remus said pointing to his round belly. He was 6 months pregnant and he always looked so tired, well more exhausted than normal. Luckily since he was pregnant he didn't change into a werewolf every full moon, which was good Sirius thought.

'Why don't you go to bed and sleep? It will do you good' Sirius said hoping Remus would.

'No, I might go nap in front of the fire though, so it will keep me warm,' Remus said quietly, thought so I knew he wouldn't go up Sirius thought. They finished their lunch in silence, Harry came down just after they had finished and were walking to the drawing room, where the biggest fireplace was.

'Amber's asleep finally, she woke up when I put her in the crib, so I sung her a lullaby until she fell back to sleep, sorry I was so long,' Harry said walking over to Draco and locked hands, Harry always looked happy when he was with Draco, they were perfect for each other although I still hate him Sirius thought as he opened the drawing room door. They all sat down in the big musty room together, Harry sat on the smaller sofa with Draco in between his legs, his head layed on Harry's chest, Harry stroked the Slytherin's hair absent mindedly. Sirius went over to the bigger sofa and sat down helping Remus lay down on top of him, his head on Sirius' lap so he could sleep.

'Harry, what are you going to do for your final year? Now that Amber's older,' Sirius asked his raven haired godson.

'Well we're not sure, we might take her to Hogwarts, we don't want her to be without her parents for a whole year, but we don't want her to be pushed aside while we do our exams, it's only the start of summer so we will decide nearer the time,' Harry said still stroking Draco's hair.

'Yer it's probably best to wait, you have 2 month's off school, no need to worry about it now,' Sirius said looking down at Remus who was still awake, Sirius started stroking Remus' hair, he was trying to relax him to make him sleep. It was lucky Harry didn't mind that him and Remus were together, well since he was with Draco, It meant that Sirius didn't have to hide his feelings for Remus from Harry he thought. Sirius had been dating Remus for 3 years, 2 years after they started dating Sirius popped the question and Remus said yes, then 6 months later he found out Remus was pregnant, Sirius was so happy. Although Harry had been dating Draco since the start of their third year, they were now going into their 7th year at Hogwarts, which was N.E.W.T.S year, Draco had become pregnant at the start of their 5th year and gave birth just over a year ago, to a girl which they named Amber after the colour of her eyes, which sparkled every time you looked into them. He was annoyed at Harry for not asking Draco to marry him, they had been dating longer than him and Remus and they had a daughter, Sirius knew Harry and Draco were in love, they probably have a reason for not getting married, Sirius thought.

'Sirius, how come we look so alike? I've always wondered,' Harry asked, Sirius was wondering when Harry would ask that question.

'Well I looked a lot like your dad, that's probably why,' Sirius said calmly, he hated lying to Harry, but he knew it had to be done.

'You did look a bit alike, but I know I didn't look like my mother very much apart from the eyes, well not really even that, she had dark green eyes, I have bright green eyes which have dots of blue and amber in,' Harry said, it was true they didn't have anything in common, even their eyes were different shades of green Sirius thought, he didn't know how long he could keep the truth hidden from Harry.

'You're going to have to tell him, he'll find out sooner or later,' Remus whispered loud enough so everyone could hear, Sirius looked down at Remus' eyes knowing this day would come but hoping it never would, he just hoped Harry would not hate him.

'Tell me what, Sirius,' Harry said sternly staring at his godfather.

'Well this is going to be hard to say, I never wanted you to find out Harry, I knew it might break your heart but I hope it will make you happy and it's best if you hear it from me first before you find out some other way,' the words were on the edge of his tongue but he couldn't say them, he didn't want to ruin Harry's life, but it might not Harry might be happy that he has a parent who is alive the only way to tell is tell Harry the truth he thought.

'Just tell me Sirius, I might be alright with it' Harry said not taking his eyes off Sirius.

'I'll just say it then... Lily Evan's wasn't your real mother,' Sirius whispered hoping Harry wouldn't blow, he knew Harry had a temper. He looked up and saw Harry's face confused at what he had just said.

'What that can't be she died protecting me, if she wasn't my mother then who was; Harry said looking down at Draco.

'Lily did die protecting you, she was our best friend, she always loved you as a godson, she came round every week' Sirius said realizing he had said a bit too much, but it was too late, Harry had worked it out,

'So it's you, your my mother, Sirius?' Harry said shocked so he just stared at Sirius who wasn't looking at him.

'Yes I am, well father actually, James was the one who was pregnant with you,' Sirius said hoping Harry wasn't angry or upset but when he looked up he saw Harry was smiling.

'So you've been my father all along and you didn't tell me why and how did this happen?' Harry asked the surprised Sirius who just nodded.

'Wow never expected that' Draco said looking at Sirius.

'Well I didn't tell you earlier because I thought you would hate me for not saving your father and Lily and I thought you would be too young to understand it fully, but then I forgot to tell you in the last couple of years because of all the chaos of pregnancies,' Sirius explained.

'Yer I am a little upset, but I'm happy that one of my parent's is alive' he said smiling.

'Shall I tell you the full story of how me and James got together, it may take a while but we have time, I hope I can remember it all,' Sirius said smiling back at Harry, thank God he wasn't angry he thought.

'Yer sure, but am I going to regret it afterwards?' Harry asked.

'Probably but I promise I will leave out some of the details,' Sirius replied.

******-****ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ****-**

******Thanks for reading**

******over and out ********ϟDraco-Harry-69********ϟ**


End file.
